peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter and Benjamin
Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny (also called Benjamin Bouncer) are two kind, loyal, selfless, warmhearted and nurturing cousins in addition to being very best friends with each other, based on the fictional cousin characters of the same names created by Beatrix Potter. They always go on adventures with one another, but Peter is more adventurous, valiant and outgoing than Benjamin is, who mostly just follows his older cousin's lead and goes wherever Peter does because Benjamin is a bit klutzy and irresponsible though he does get his act together when the crucial moment comes. Benjamin always tries to be brave around Peter and not show him that he's scared, but Peter always finds a way to comfort him when he doesn't do a good job at it. Peter is very inspiring, comforting, nurturing, protective and encouraging towards his younger cousin Benjamin. He amicably pushes him into being confident, valiant and outgoing just like himself and Lily. He also worries a great deal for his younger cousin across the many battles they encounter. In fact, Benjamin always looks up to Peter like a big brother figure. Peter's cousinly relationship with his younger cousin Benjamin also shows how important it is for relationships with your cousin to be unconditional love, regardless of how "popular" or "better" the other one seems to be, in addition to growing up and taking responsibility, owning up to your mistakes, and to value, respect, get along with, and care for your cousins (accept their help, return their love, give them a second chance and teach them positive life lessons) because of how it's not OK to deviously and cynically lie and cheat to your cousin (I.e. When a devious Peter tricks Benjamin into thinking a four-leaf clover works, when it really doesn't) and let him wear the burden for something you did. Peter and Benjamin are also great and wonderful examples of two loving cousins who may not seem like they have a lot in common but love each other just the way they are and always have each other's backs. Peter also learns to accept Benjamin for who he is and accepts that Benjamin doesn't need to change to fit in with Peter's thrilling adventures, because a "good rabbit always gives others a second chance". 'Moments' 'Season 1' 'Episode 1' Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale 'Episode 2' The Tale of the Radish Robber * The Tale of Two Enemies * 'Episode 3' The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid '' * ''The Tale of the Lying Fox NONE(Benjamin was not in this episode) 'Similarities and Differences' 'Similarities' *Both are rabbits *Both are related (cousins) *Both are boys *Both are based on the books by Beatrix Potter. *Both have brown eyes *Both have brown fur *Both were born and raised in these woods *Both love to go on the same adventures together *Both are friends with Lily Bobtail. *Both have a single parent *Both wear jackets with pockets 'Differences' *In the US version, Peter was voiced but Colin DePaula throughput Season 1and recasted by L. Parker Lucas for Season 2, whereas Benjamin was voiced by Peter Steve Harris throughout both seasons. *Peter is more adventurous than Benjamin at times. *Peter is older and taller than Benjamin is. *Peter's mom is alive but his dad is dead and Benjamin's dad is alive but we never see his mom. *Peter has three sisters but Benjamin has no siblings. *Benjamin is more scaredy, clumsy, clueless, irresponsible, and hungry than Peter *Peter wears a satchel while Benjamin usually carries stuff in his jacket pockets or his winter hat *Benjamin wears a winter hat while Peter doesn't 'Gallery' Click here to Peter and Benjamin's Gallery 'Trivia' *The two are cousins. Category:Relationships Category:Rabbits Category:Friends Category:Cousins Category:Children Category:Males Category:Family